The present disclosure generally relates to computerized systems and methods for displaying content to users. More particularly, and without limitation, the disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for displaying content in virtual environments, including virtual three-dimensional environments.
Today, graphical user interfaces reflect an important way for delivering content and information to users. In the modern digital age, users interact with these interfaces on a variety of devices, including computers, mobile phones, televisions, personal digital assistants, handheld systems, radios, music players, printers, tablets, kiosks, and other devices. Many conventional interfaces often display content to users in a two-dimensional manner.